


To Win

by Aimee_Twain



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Seirin High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Sports, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee_Twain/pseuds/Aimee_Twain
Summary: One Team: One Manager: One Shadow: They'll do everything they can to win the winter cup.Sakura Kuroko and Tetsuya Kuroko entered Seirin High School with one objective: Beat the Generation of Miracles.This story has also been cross-posted on Wattpad.I do not own Kuroko No Basket and it's characters. I only own the characters that I have created.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Original Female Character(s), Akashi Seijuurou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Officially writing my second Fanfic with a couple of my original characters. This is exciting.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket and it's characters. I only own the characters that I created for this story. There will be some parts that follow the original story, but I added a few major details and changed a lot of things.

The Teiko Middle School basketball club. An incredibly strong team with over hundreds of members, three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles". However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles, despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there were two more members recognized by the five prodigies. A phantom sixth man and a manager that every other middle school basketball team wished they had.

"Hey, Tetsuya, do you think we'll be able to change them?", a girl with silky long sky blue hair asked her twin brother as they walked towards the entrance of Seirin Private High School. They both applied for this school because of reasons residing what happened to them in the past. Tetsuya didn't reply to his sister and just continued walking as he read the student handbook that was given to every first-year during the orientation.

As they weaved through the many students that were handing out pamphlets none of them noticed the twins. Everyone was lively since it was the start of a new school year and many clubs were recruiting members.

"Basket, would you like to join the basketball team", one of the members asked as he handed out pamphlets. Of course, it wasn't directed towards them because of their low presence. People tend to overlook them.

"Are you joining the basketball team Tetsuya?", the sister asked as they made their way to the basketball table that was towards the entrance of the school building. She looked at one of the basketball club members and smiled. He had a weird mouth, kind of like a cat.

In response to her question, Tetsuya nodded his head as he filled out the information paper on the table.

"You know, I did some research on the members when you told me you were coming here. They're actually pretty talented for a basketball team that started last year", she said with a proud smile on her face as they walked into the school building. He nodded again.

"Hey, you look like you read a lot, join the book club.", one of the students suggested. Of course, it wasn't directed towards them, but to a student that was walking behind them reading a manga.

"You know, I feel like I'm talking to myself right now", she said with a frown etched into her face. Why does her brother have to be so quiet all the time, it's no wonder people never notice him when he's walking.

"Sakura, I don't know what you want me to say. I already know that you did research on the team, you were very talkative about two days ago remember?", he said with a sigh. All Sakura did was smile and shrug her shoulders.

They both made their way to their classes and found a seat near the window. They may be twins, but their attitudes and output were completely different.

Tetsuya being the quiet one, while Sakura was a bit of an oddball. Everyone in their families thought that they acted more like cousins than siblings because of how different they were, but they loved each other unconditionally. They did everything together including basketball. Tetsuya's love for basketball connected with Sakura's love for research. Together they were unstoppable. With Sakura's research of teams and Tetsuya's knowledge of basketball, they were able to lead their middle school team towards certain victory without a doubt.

Back outside the school with the basketball team, the coach looked at all the members that signed up and sighed.

"There weren't that many that signed up this year, but I guess we'll make it work.", she said a little disheartened.

"Kagami Taiga, he went to middle school in America. Must have learned from the source", the team captain said. "Well, either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary", the coach replied.

"Yo, you forgot this club request", a member of the team said as he picked up the paper.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, huh, I was here the whole time and I didn't even notice him at all", she said as she looked closely at the piece of paper.

All of a sudden she gasped. "What's wrong?" asked the captain.

"He's from the Teiko basketball club!" she said excitedly. Teiko had a reputation amongst the high schools because of how they went from a school that was unknown to a school that took home championship after championship. Any high school would be lucky enough to get one of the infamous Generation of Miracles.

"Man this year's first years are going to be awesome, how could I not notice a golden egg-like him".

After school rolled around pretty quickly as our favorite sky blue-haired combo made their way to the gym.

"I'm so excited to be the manager for this team, they look so promising from the research that I did", Sakura said with so much excitement that you could see imaginary flowers floating around her head.

As they walked into the gym they notice the rest of the first years all lined up.

"Oh do they already have a manager", Sakura wondered out loud. She's very pretty. The twins lined up next to the two guys that were whispering to each other about how cute the manager was.

'Stupid boys', thought Sakura with a puff.

All of a sudden they were punched in the back of their heads.

"Stupids, you're wrong.", one of the second years said.

'Junpei Hyuuga, team captain, clutch shooter', Sakura thought with a smirk. This is going to be interesting.

"I'm the boy's basketball club coach, Riko Aida", the pretty girl introduced herself with a sweet smile.

Many if not all the first years were surprised by the reveal as they pointed towards the old man that was sitting on one of the benches trying to grasp the fact that he wasn't the coach, but a girl was.

'Mhm that's good, she's the coach. Looks like she has some experience', Sakura thought with a nod of her head. She glanced towards her younger brother by two minutes and noticed that his eyes widened a bit. If you didn't know Tetsuya, you would've thought he was hard to read, but living and growing up with him made him as easy to read as researching was. Well to her at least.

After the introductions of the second year members which included Hyuuga Junpei the team captain, Izuki Shun who made weird puns, Mitobe Rinnosuke who was extremely quiet, and Shinji Koganei who had a catlike mouth which Sakura noticed at the entrance of the school this morning. Of course, she already knew who they were by doing her research, but it was better to see them in person. They were missing somebody though she noticed.

Immediately after introductions, Riko told everyone to take off their shirts.

"Does she mean me too", Sakura whispered to her brother. Tetsuya replied with an eye roll and a quick no. It may not seem like it, but he was very protective of his sister.

Sakura knew what Rika was doing though. She was looking at their stats. She's done this before, maybe her whole life. The truth was revealed that Riko's father is a sports trainer who collected data and created a training regimen for people that wanted to better themselves.

"Mhm, that seems to be all the members, I guess Kuroko didn't show up today", Riko said sadly.

"Umm..excuse me I'm Kuroko", he said as he stood in front of Riko. All Sakura could do was laugh to everyone's surprise. It was always funny because she knew her brother did that on purpose.

She heard whispers as people looked at her brother.

"Your stats are really low, and you barely have a presence. Did you even play a single game?", Riko asked shockingly.

"Yes, I did. I was a starting member", Tetsuya replied in a monotone voice.

"You know, you shouldn't judge someone because of their stats", Sakura said finally revealing herself behind a guy who Riko said his name was Taiga Kagami. Of course, he jumped about fifty meters in the air after hearing her voice.

Everyone that was in the gym was currently staring at her and her brother as they looked back and forth between the twins. Then all of a sudden they guffawed at how they realized that Sakura and Tetsuya were twins.

"And who might you be?", Riko asked politely.

"I'm Sakura Kuroko and I want to be the team manager", she said proudly.

There was a pregnant pause as everyone stared at her, then Riko gasped.

"Oh my god, you're the manager! You made every middle school basketball team coach dislike you because of all the research you did on them", Riko said as she smiled brightly.

"Yep, that was me", Sakura said as she rubbed the back of her neck shyly. She didn't think that they disliked her personally, they just disliked the fact that she knew their weaknesses.

"I'm excited to join the team, so please accept me", she said as she bowed.

"We'll gladly welcome you", Hyuuga said with a warm smile. All he could think about was how crazy the first years were.

After introductions were done, they were all allowed to leave.

The next day was a bit different, Riko wanted the first years to go against the second years to see what they needed to improve on. After an eventful evening that Tetsuya had with Kagami yesterday, all Sakura could do was shake her head.

"It seems he's found a new light", Sakura said to Riko, as she jumped back from finally noticing the girl.

"Light?", she asked. "Oh I'll let him explain that to you guys when the time comes", Sakura replied with a smile.

"You know, I didn't notice him playing until he provoked Kagami", Riko said to the sky-blued haired girl.

"Yeah, many people don't if you don't pay close attention to him".

"With the way he moves, and his passes. It's safe to assume that he's the invisible regular who excelled at passing, but he can't shoot a basket to save his life", Riko said with a satisfactory nod.

After a couple more minutes of the mini-game, Riko blew her whistle and told everyone to gather around her. 

"Good job today everyone, I'll make up your training regimen's so they'll be ready by Friday. That will be all, practice is done for the day. Everyone get home safe", Riko said with a clap of her hands.

Everyone made their way to the locker room to get changed.

Before Sakura could leave and wait for her brother outside, Riko called her back to have a little chat with her.

"Sakura since you do a lot of research on other teams, I was going to ask if you did any for Seirin. If you did I want you to tell me all of the member's weaknesses so that I can make an accurate regimen for them. I have a grasp on their weaknesses, but I just need someone else to help me out", Riko said.

"That's a pretty easy task Riko, I'm sure you've already figured out all their weaknesses already, but if you must know I did research on the second years including one that hasn't been to practice. They're all strong members, but if they don't improve, they'll never beat any of the Generation of Miracles", Sakura said honestly with a grim look on her face.

"I see, so if we were to ever go against them, would you be willing to tell the team the weaknesses of each player on the opposing team?", Riko asked.

"Yes, if it's an official game I will do everything in my power to let the team know how to defeat the Generation of Miracles. I know it may seem pretty harsh, but I want Tetsuya's point to get across to them", Sakura said with a look of longing. She missed how everyone one of them used to be so passionate about the game, well besides Murasakibara.

"I look forward to our partnership", Riko said holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Likewise", Sakura said with a light smiling shaking Riko's hand.

...

"You took a long time", Tetsuya said to his sister.

"Sorry, sorry I was talking to Riko about future plans".

"Are you really going to do it? Use their weaknesses against them?", Tetsuya asked her.

"Yeah, I will do everything in my power to make sure they get your point. Not only that, but I miss when everyone was so passionate about basketball. Watching you guys play with wide smiles and passionate laughter made me feel light-hearted and happy", Sakura said longingly as she looked at their destination. Magi Burger. The twins loved the vanilla milkshake there.

"You know we might run into him again, your new light".

"Yeah, I'm excited to see how strong he'll become."

"You know the way he plays really reminds me of how Aomine used to play", Sakura said.

Tetsuya nodded and ordered their milkshakes. After getting their orders they sat down and started slurping their milkshakes.

Not a minute later Kagami sat down in front of them with an insane amount of burgers on his tray. As he started to take a bite from his first burger he looked in front of him and noticed the twins staring at him with blank looks in their faces.

He choked on his burger and started to cough trying to dislodge the burger.

After doing so, he had a short conversation with Tetsuya which led them to walking out of Magi Burger and Tetsuya declaring that he will be Kagami's shadow.

With that, the twins made their way home.

"You never cease to amaze me Tetsuya", Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"I guess", was his reply.

...

On Monday the twins and the other first years found themselves on the roof of the school declaring why they joined the basketball team or else they had to strip naked and confess to their crush. Sakura, of course, wasn't a part of this.

It didn't take long for a teacher to come to the roof and scold everyone. What they didn't realize was how eventful the day was going to be for them.

...

In the locker room, the boys noticed the Monthly Basketball Magazine and got excited.

"Hey, isn't this the one that Kuroko was part of", Koganei said excitedly as he flipped through the pages.

"Huh, Kuroko you're not here and Sakura isn't either. Weren't you guys interviewed?" Koganei asked.

"Well there was someone there to interview us, but let's just say the Generation of Miracles don't like when their favorite twin duo are pestered especially after a match that didn't go very well", Kuroko said.

'That's the most I've ever heard him speak' they all thought as they sighed feeling slightly bad for the twin duo.

Before anybody could get anything out of their mouths, the door to the locker room was slammed open.

"She's back and she was skipping", Fukuda said, with an amused look on his face. All Hyuuga could do was sweatdrop. 'Oh boy', he thought. 'This couldn't be good for them'.

She entered and happily stated, "I got you guys a match with one of the Generation of Miracles".

'So soon, this is exciting', Kagami thought.

"The practice match is with Kaijou and they were able to get one of the Generation of Miracles. Kise Ryouta", she said with a wide smile.

...

"So this is Seirin, it's very new and pristine. I expect nothing less from them", a blond said as he made his way to Seirin's gym trying to find his favorite twins.

As he walked through the entrance he didn't notice all the girls that were ogling him as he walked by.

"Now then let's head to the gym now", he said to himself as he walked inside to notice a redhead slamming a dunk in.

'Mhm, that's interesting', he thought.

Just as he was about to say something a group of girls walked up to him and asked for his autograph. It caused a commotion that made the team stop practicing to look at who entered the gym.

"Umm...can you give me five minutes?", the blond asked sleeplessly. All the members could do was sweatdrop as they waited for him to finish whatever it was that he was doing.

After ten minutes the girls finally started to clear out. "Sorry about that. It took longer than expected", Kise said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's been a while", Tetsuya said.

"Hi Kise", Sakura said with a small smile.

"Sakucchi, Kurokocchi, I heard that Seirin was going to be our practice match opponent so I had to come here to say hi", he said excitedly while walking towards the twins.

"It's been so long Kise", Sakura said, the smile never leaving her face.

"I missed you", Kise said as he lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Geez Kise, can you not do that to my sister while I'm right here", Tetsuya said with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. It's just I mi-" before Kise could finish his sentence, a basketball came flying towards him. Before the basketball could hit Sakura or Tetsuya he brought his hand up and caught the ball.

"Ow, what was that for you almost hit them", Kise said a little annoyed.

"I know you didn't come here just to say hi, play me, pretty boy", Kagami said with a wild smile on his face which made him look like a maniac.

"Well, I don't know", Kise said, but not a second later he took his school blazer off and said let's do it.

Kise copied Kagami's dunk and had a short one on one with him, in the end, Kagami lost.

"Man this won't do", Kise said with a shake of his head.

"Kurokocchi, Sakuracchi come with me, come to a school that can utilize your abilities better. Come with me we can play basketball together again. I seriously respect both of you", Kise said with his hand outstretched towards the twins.

There was a long pause before either of them replied.

"I'm sorry, but I decline", Tetsuya said with a bow.

"Sorry Kise, but you already know I can't leave this knucklehead by himself", Sakura said as she went up and kissed Kise on the cheek.

"Guy's it's not funny, it's not like you guys at all. Making jokes and stuff", Kise said desperately. 

"It's good to see you, but I think it's best if you leave. You out of all people should know that we are not good at jokes", Sakura said sadly as she pushed him out of the gym.

"Now that the distraction is gone, we can start planning", Sakura said with a wicked smile on her face which sent shivers down their spines.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy it.

Previously: "Now that the distraction is gone, we can start planning", Sakura said with a wicked smile on her face which sent shivers down their spines.

All the members looked at Sakura with a guffawed look on his face. They didn't know what the girl was planning, but they knew it was going to benefit not only them but the team as a whole.

"Tetsuya quit the basketball team around his third year because the members started changing. The changes they went through weren't small either. At Teiko winning was everything and that's what the team became. They became the embodiment of that motto. In order to help you defeat them and go to inter-high, I decided to do some more digging on my previous teammates. I never really looked into them because of our bond, but now that they each go to different schools I don't have to hold back", Sakura said with a look of determination. 

"So how are we going to defeat Kise?", Hyuuga asked with slight curiosity. 

"Please don't get her started Hyuuga", Tetsuya said with a sigh. He knew that his sister could talk at a hundred words per minute if you asked the right questions and he didn't want to hear about what she found just yet. 

"Tetsuya hush. The information that I found is not really that classified, but if any other team besides yourself hears about it, I will know who leaked the information and I will find you and hurt you. 

"Then why are you telling us this?", Kagami asked with slight confusion.

"The only reason why I'm telling you guys is because I want the best for Seirin. You guys don't have to do anything with this information, but it will still be important", she said. 'Oh god here she goes', Tetsuya thought with an eye-roll.

"Now gather round and sit.", she told the members and they all sat down including Riko. After a few minutes of waiting for Sakura to get her binder of information, they were ready.

"Let's begin. Since we have a practice match with Kaijou coming up very soon, I'll tell you information on Ryouta Kise", she began as she started handing out stat sheets to the members.

"Kise is known for his ability to adapt and overcome any obstacle that comes his way. Even though he began basketball in his second year of middle school, he was able to make a name for himself. He was known as Copycat Kise. The GoM didn't give him that nickname actually, the other first sting members did. Like his nickname, he can copy any move he sees in an instant and returns it with twice as much power". 

"Not only that, but he's known for his childish nature so if you ever piss him off, he'll hold a grudge against you", Tetsuya said, stopping his sister from continuing. 

"Now then let's move on to his stats", everyone looked at the paper they were handed and gasp.

"This is crazy, his stats show that he could become an official Japan representative for basketball. This is not the stats of a first-year high school kid", Riko said with shock evident in her voice.

"If you're surprised about his, wait until you see the other members. You see Kise is actually the weakest of the five, but even then the weakest member of GoM is the strongest member for any other school".

"You're kidding, just looking at this makes me excited", Kagami said with a large smile on his face. 

"Now continuing on, if you guys were to ever go one-on-one with Kise you would lose in an instant. Kagami being the prime evidence. He's strong, stronger than Kagami and the team combines, but there are many things we can do to countermeasure his attacks. If you have any questions or if you're confused feel free to ask".

And that's how they spent the rest of practice for that day. Asking questions and storing the information that they were told in the back of their heads for the day of the practice match. 

...

After practice, the twins walked home together hand in hand.

"You know, you didn't have to give them all that information on Kise", Tetsuya said in a bitter tone. He didn't like that his former teammate's information was given out like fresh lemonade on a hot day, but it needed to be done.

"Tetsuya, in order to defeat them, they need to know. Knowing Momo I'm pretty sure she handed them out day one of practice", Sakura said with a tone of annoyance. You see Momo and Sakura were best friends, but she didn't like how she claimed to love her brother then decide to follow Aomine around like a lost pup. There wasn't really that much of a difference between the two girls besides height. They both loved basketball and they both loved helping out the GoM. Being the only two girls on the team, they bonded over that. 

"I know, but it's still too soon", was all Tetsuya said before they walked in their house.

"We're home.", they said in unison. They made their way to the kitchen to see their mother who greeted them with a warm smile as dried her hands on her apron.

"Dinner will be ready soon, go wash up and come down", she said softly.

Their family was a small one. Two kids and a mother and a father. Their mother worked as a school teacher and their father worked as a research scientist. That's where Sakura got her love for research from. She was a daddy's girl and Tetsuya was a mommy's boy. They were the absolute definition of a picture-perfect family. Of course, they also had their problems, but what family doesn't. 

As they finished washing up, they made their way down to the kitchen to help their mom set up the table as their dad entered the house. Their father worked odd hours, but he made sure to always come home for dinner. Today he looked exhausted. 

"Welcome home father", Sakura greeted him at the front door as her father hung up his overcoat. 

"Thank you my little cherry blossom", he said with a smile.

They made their way to the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of food on the table. Today they were having curry. 

"Go wash up honey, we'll wait for you", their mother said.

They only had to wait a few minutes before their father made his way to the dining room and sat down. They started eating and chatting.

"Sakura you should really start wearing your glasses, contacts aren't good for you", her father said with a sigh. He hated the fact that his child received his poor eyesight.

"I know dad, I'll start wearing them when Seirin wins their first official match of the season". As she said that Tetsuya smiled with a shake of his head. Of course, his sister would say that.

"Speaking of which, how is the team Tetsu?", their mother asked.

"They're really good, nothing like the GoM. They work together to overcome obstacles", Tetsuya replied with a smile and his eyes beaming. 

"That's good to hear, I'm happy that you found a new team that fits what you're looking for", his father said with a wide smile. 

After that conversation, they finished eating and washed up.

...

The day of the practice match came sooner than any of them expected.

As they walked towards the entrance they saw how big the school. "Wow, it's so big, it's kind of refreshing", Hyuuga said.

Everyone on the team looked refreshed and ready except for Kagami. He looked a bit haggard. 

"Kagami your eyes seem even worse than usual", Tetsuya said to him. "I was so excited about the match today, I didn't get any sleep", Kagami replied.

"What are you? A grade-schooler going on their first field trip?", Tetsuya said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

They walked around a little lost trying to look for the gym.

"You guys! I came to pick you up since this place is so big" Kise said with a wave.

"KISE!", Kagami said aggressively, but he was ignored.

"Sakuracchi, Kurokocchi, ever since you guys rejected me I've been crying myself to sleep every night geez. Not a single person has ever rejected me, but you guys turned me down so easily", Kise said and the Seirin members sweatdropped. 

"Can you stop saying such nonsense, people will misunderstand", Tetsuya said sounding as if he wanted to drop kick the blond. 

"You know since you said some interesting things about this guy, I'm really interested to see what you're truly capable of. I'm not a big fan of the name Generation of Miracles, but if you're willing to pick a fight with me then I'll take you down with all my power", Kise said with excitement. 

"Of course", Kagami replied with a determined smirk.

"Ah here it is, the gym", Riko said, but as the words left her mouth she didn't seem too happy. You see, they were only playing half the court. 'What kind of bullshit is this' Riko thought as a tik mark appeared on her forehead. 

All Kaijou's coach responded with was shrug and said that it would be a quick match anyways, besides he needed his members to practice. Hearing that Sakura and Tetsuya couldn't help but feel a little heated. She hated it when other teams underestimated them.

Kise, on the other hand, decided to put his uniform on to play, but the coach caught him. "Kise, why are you putting on your jersey? We don't need you playing today", he said.

'They're making fun of us', Kagami thought angrily.

"Guys, if you can knock some sense into him, then he'll let me play and not to sound selfish, but if you can't even make me play in a match, then you should give up on defeating the rest of the GoM", Kise said as he pointed his thumb at his coach.

"I'll show you to the locker room", one of the members of Kaijou said. 

As Seirin changed in the locker room, Kaijou was having a field day talking about the female coach.

"You know she's really cute", one of the members said one of the members. 

"Oh, who are you guys talking about?", Kise asked.

"The coach, she's a real cutie".

"Hey, have you seen their manager? She's even better looking, with her long flowing hair and her petite body", Kise said as drool came down his mouth. 

"Manager? The only female I saw was their coach".

'Oh right, she has a low presence like her brother', Kise thought as he sweatdropped. 

Not soon after Seirin came out of the locker room. 

"Let the practice match begin", the scorekeeper said.

"Umm..there seems to be a problem, where's your fifth member?", the ref said. Sakura sighed this happened every time she was sure her brother was sick of it.

"I'm right here", he said which scared the ref.

Many of the members of Kaijou started muttering about how they didn't notice him.

"Oh man, this is going to be hard", Riko said.

"Why, what's wrong coach?", one of the freshmen members asked.

"Their stats are off the charts, even with Kagami and Kuroko, and Sakura's research we'll have a hard time defeating them".

Tip-off started and Kaijou got the upper hand.

"All right, let's score and make this quick", Kasamatsu said, but before he can say anything else the ball was smacked out of his hand.

Tetsuya dribbled the ball and attempted to shoot the ball, but any player could tell that the ball wouldn't make it. That's where Kagami came in and dunked the ball into the hoop ripping it off its hinges.

"Oh, the hoop is bigger than I expected", Kagami said as he held it up to his face. 

"Now we have to apologize Kagami", Tetsuya said with a sigh.

"Hey Kaijou coach, we're sorry for breaking the hoop", Kagami said.

After the incident, the coach on Kaijou's side decided to place Kise in the game. 

"Even with all the information that you've given us, it'll still be hard to defeat Kaijou", Riko said to Sakura. 

Some of the Kaijou members looked at Riko weirdly because they thought she was talking to herself, but the closer they looked they noticed a girl standing next to Riko. Long flowy sky blue hair, with a petite body, just as Kise described. 

Sakura felt them stare and she did not like it one bit. 

"It's okay I believe in them", Sakura said softly as she watched her brother play against Kise. She missed the old days where they would play with laughter, now they both looked tense. 

They watched as Kise made a dunk twice as powerful as Kagami's. 

"Kise I told you to break it", Kasamatsu said as he kicked him.

"In basketball, I'll never forget to return a favor.", he said with a smirk.

'Damn the match only started three minutes ago, why is it so fast', Riko said. 

The game was going too fast in Sakura's opinion.

"Coach, I would like to request a time-out", Sakura said.

"Okay".

"Seirin time-out!", said the scorekeeper.

All the Seirin members gathered around the bench. 

"I need you guys to calm down. It's going to fast-paced for my liking.", Sakura said with a scowl. 

On Kaijou's side, Kise was praising Tetsuya left and right which resulted in him getting hit again. 

"Don't worry, the balance will soon tip", Kise said.

"What are you talking about Kise?", Kasamatsu asked.

"His misdirection doesn't last all forty minutes of a match".

With that in mind, Kaijou had a new resolve.

"Coach, we have a problem", Tetsuya said.

"What is it Kuroko?".

"If we keep going like this my misdirection will start to go away, you see the more I use it, the more visible I become", he said.

"Eh! Why are you now telling me this?!", Riko said as she put him in a headlock. 

"Time-out is over!".

"WHAT! ALL I DID WAS PUT KUROKO IN A HEADLOCK!".

Back towards the game, the pace slowed down and the game flow became intense. Neither team was giving up. Just as Kise was going to reach for the ball that Kagami had, he ended up hitting Tetsuya in the head. 

"TETSU!", was all that could be heard as they watched a girl run onto the court. 

"Sakura, I'm fine", Tetsuya said ad he felt something wet on his forehead. At first, he thought it was sweat until he saw red. He got up and swayed a bit, but kept reassuring his teammates that he was fine until he face-planted onto the ground. 

With that Kagami carried Tetsuya off the court, but Sakura had something to say about that.

"Is this what you wanted Kise? Is this the outcome you wanted when you said you wanted us to go to your school? You said basketball bored you, but all I saw was you actually having fun", she said as her voice cracked.

"Sakuracchi I didn't mean for that to happen", Kise said as he started to panic.

"Please, I don't need your excuses", she said as she walked away.

There was a quick time-out as they walked Tetsuya off the court. Kagami laid Tetsuya on the mat located behind the bench and walked back onto the court. 

"Let's get this over with", Kagami said with a scowl. 

The game resumed and Kaijou started to gain a lead, but with Hyuuga and his three's they managed to keep the point gap to a single digit. 

"Man if only Kuroko could play right now", Riko said.

"Good morning, you called?", he asked as he got up.

"Tetsuya you shouldn't be moving", Sakura said in a serious voice. 

"I'm fine, the team needs me", He said as he made his way towards the basketball court. 

"Okay, we'll let him do what he wants".

"Seirin member change".

"Oh look he's finally back".

After that, the game progressed which ended in Seirin's win.

As they said their goodbyes Seirin made their way to the entrance. What Sakura and Tetsuya didn't realize was that Shintarou Midorima was there to watch the game.

...

"What are you doing here Midorimacchi?", Kise asked.

"I came to watch your match, it was quite a disappointment to lose to Kuroko's play", Midorima said.

"If you came here to just insult me, I don't really need that right now".

"I also came to say that your play today was very reckless. You hit Kuroko and made Sakura mad. I haven't seen Sakura that mad in a long time, well not since that incident".

"I know, please don't tell Akashicchi, I can't afford to lose a limb before inter-high".

"Too late, he's calling right now", Midorima said with a grim expression on his face. 

"Hello", Midorima said as he answered the phone.

"Shintarou, you went to watch the match didn't you, tell me how it went.", Akashi's commanding voice could be heard through the phone which sent shivers down Kise's spine.

"No, actually pass me the phone to Ryouta, I know you're with him". With that Midorima passed his phone to Kise all the while Kise kept objecting.

"Ryouta, I believe you owe me an explanation for your actions today", Akashi said.

"I-it was an accident I swear. I didn't mean to hit him", Kise explained in a panic.

"Mhm accident, I guess I can forgive you. Oh, but make sure you don't run into me on the streets or play against Rakuzan. For sure I will give you hell. Give the phone back to Shintarou".

Kise gave the phone back and wiped the sweat off his forehead from the pressure of speaking with his former captain.

"Well before I leave I just want to say make sure the other members don't hear about this", Midorima said as he left.

...

"Everything looks good", the doctor said after the checkup.

"Yosh, let's go get something to eat, you guys did a good job today", Riko said.

"Umm...I don't have any money", the twins said together in unison.

"We don't either". With that everyone sighed.

"Well I guess we can just go home", Hyuuga said sounding dejected.

"Well actually, you guys can come to our house for dinner, I told mom that we had a match today so she said she would make extra food for the team", Sakura said which lifted everyone's spirit.

"Are you sure it's okay?", the team captain asked.

"Of course", Tetsuya said.

With that, the twins walked hand in hand as they led the team to their house.

...

"Mom we're home", Sakura called out.

"Ah, welcome home. Oh, and you brought them. Welcome, everyone. I'll have everything ready in a couple of minutes. Just make your way to the backyard.", the duo's mom said with a warm smile. They were all charmed by the middle-aged woman's smile.

Again the twins led the team to the backyard and everyone sat around the picnic table.

"Kuroko and Sakura, you guys look so much like your mom", Hyuuga said and the rest of the members nodded in agreement. "You think so?", Sakura said as she twirled her hair. Maybe it's time she cut her hair.

"Don't do it", Tetsuya said out of nowhere.

"Huh?". 

"Don't cut your hair, I know what you're thinking, leave it long. He likes girls with long hair", her brother replied to her huh.

'Twin telepathy', all the members thought as they watched the twins interact with each other.

But at the mention of a guy, Riko immediately perked up.

"Oh, Sakura you have a crush on someone?", Riko asked as she wiggled her eyebrows. All the members were listening in now. Of course, they want to know who captured their manager's heart. They may not have known the twin duo for long, but they still cared for them.

At Riko's question, Sakura's face blossomed. The contrast was stunning against her usually pale skin.

"I wouldn't say crush, he's more like someone who I can never have", Sakura said sadly as she looked down. Maybe it was time for her to give up on her stupid crush, it's not like he'll ever notice her anyways.

"Who might it be, we may be able to help", Izuki said for once not using a pun.

"It's impossible, he doesn't even look my way when I try to have a conversation with him".

"Is it Kise?", Hyuuga asked and all Sakura could do was laugh.

"Kise? That playboy? No way, he asked me out, but I politely declined his offer", Sakura said as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Even if it was, I would never allow it", Tetsuya said. Before anyone else could say anything the twin duo's mom came out and said the food was ready. Each member got up and grabbed stuff to bring out and set on the table.

They ate silently, but Tetsuya finished his food first and said he had to do something leaving his sister and the team to bond. 

"Should we go after him?", asked Furihata. 

"No, it's okay. I saw his phone he has some important business with a friend".

"Oh, I see".

"Actually since he's not here we have questions and we're pretty sure you have the answers", Riko said and Sakura nodded.

"So I heard that you guys quit the team before going to nationals your third year, why?".

"Well many things happened actually, at first I didn't want to quit and leave the team, but the more time I spent with them, the more I realized how much they changed. They weren't the people that I remember when Tetsuya and I first joined the team. We left because they didn't need us anymore.", there was a pregnant pause after that, but before anyone could say anything she continued. "We started to doubt Teiko's policies of winning is everything. Basketball was meant to be fun and to be a challenge, but as the members grew stronger, their challengers started to give up". 

"But the past is in the past, right now all we can focus on is the future and to do our best at inter-high", Sakura concluded with a smile.

"I see, but now that your brother is not here, can you tell us who you like or at least describe what kind of guy he is?", Riko sure didn't know when to give up.

"I'll describe him. He's a bit of a hardhead, damn near in love with basketball, but denies it. He's fun to be around and he gets flustered easily. He's someone that I can go to whenever I'm in a pinch, without him my second year of middle school would've been a disaster", Sakura smiled as she described her crush. The team listened intently and nodded their head. Well, it had to be someone part of GoM because of how she described the person. Kise was out because her reaction to him. That left Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Akashi. 'Lucky boy' all the member thought feeling a bit jealous.

"Hey, where's Kagami?", Kogonei asked with slight concern.

"He followed Tetsuya", Sakura said as she sipped her tea that her mother brought out.

"Today was fun, I can't wait to see you in action Sakura", Riko said with a smile. Sakura didn't have that many friends because of her low presence, but now here she was talking and making jokes with them.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the first chapter, tell me what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3, enjoy.

Previously: "Today was fun, I can't wait to see you in action Sakura", Riko said with a smile. Sakura didn't have that many friends because of her low presence, but now here she was talking and making jokes with them.

After the eventful evening, everyone left feeling light-hearted. Today was a tiring day because the team played against Kise. To be very honest Kise wasn't playing his best today and she knew why. Kise was always so easy to read. He had a soft spot for Tetsuya, all the GoM did. He was their precious sixth member after all. That's why he was never interviewed, every time some would come to approach him one of the members would glare at the interviewer until they left.

As Sakura finished washing the last dish, Tetsuya walked into the house with a smile on his face. 

"It seems you had fun", she said as her brother walked past the kitchen.

"I did".

"What even happened anyway?".

"I had a conversation with Kise about why I left the basketball team and Kagami decided to show up out of nowhere, so we played some street basketball against a group of jerks", Tetsuya said with a smile on his face. Sakura was happy that her brother was finally happy again. She remembered a time where her brother was in a deep slump and she couldn't do anything to help him. He pushed everyone away, but now he's back to how he used to be. For that, she will forever be grateful to the Seirin High School basketball team.

She finished washing up and decided to head towards her room. As she walked in the first thing she noticed was the picture of all of them. She stared at it and started to tear up. She missed them so much and the fact that they all went to different schools hurt her heart. She wanted everyone to stay together, she wanted everyone to have fun. 

Just as the first tear slid down her face, her phone rang, and instantly she knew who it was. She didn't want to pick the phone up, but she decided to. 

"Hello", she said as she answered her phone. She cursed at herself for sounding a bit choked up.

"Sakura, you know I don't like it when you cry", he said through the phone.

"I know Sei, it's just so hard. I wanted everyone to stay together and play more basketball", she said as the tears freely rolled down her face. She didn't care that she sounded weak. He was the only one who ever hears her like this. After what happened in middle school, he's been her support. 

"Saku, I know what you're feeling, but this for the best", he said softly. She was the only other person he would ever speak softly to besides her brother.

"But Sei, it's just not fair. Why did they change so much?...why did you change?". but she didn't ask the second question.

"Teiko's motto, that was drilled into our heads and it's going to be until we all lose. That will never happen unless I beat them myself because I am absolute", he said.

"That darn motto, I always hated it", Sakura said with a smile. Even though she said she hated the motto, that same exact motto brought them all together at some point in time.

"Saku, you should get some sleep. It's not good for your skin if you stay up too late", he said with a tone of endearment.

"Sei can you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?", she asked softly. She knows it's a selfish request because he has practice tomorrow and he works the hardest out of all of them.

"Anything for you", he said just as softly.

"I miss you Sei", she let slip as she slowly drifted into slumber.

"So do I, my cherry blossom", he said even though he knows she'll never hear it. What he didn't realize was the little smile she had on her face as she slept peacefully. 

...

The next day at school was hectic. Almost all the members were asleep during their classes, including Tetsuya. Lucky for him the teachers rarely notice when he's slacking off. All Sakura could do was sigh because she knew her brother would ask for help later in the evening with his homework.

Other than the members sleeping during lunch the first years were tasked with an important mission. 

The first years had to go into the cafeteria and each buy the special sandwich that they only sold on the 25th of every month. It included black Iberian pig cutlets and the three best delicacies for 2800 yen. Riko told them specifically that they get sold out fast because of how many students want to buy them.

All the first years made there way to the cafeteria. As soon as they stepped into the cafe they noticed the whole school there trying to buy the sandwich. 

"Oh man, this is going to be harder than we thought", Furihata said scratching the back of his head.

"Then I'll go first", Kagami said, but as soon as he stepped in he was immediately pushed out.

"This is the Japanese rush hour", he said in English. He got up and tried again only for him to repeat the same phrase.

This time the other first years decided to try their luck only for them to get kicked out. This process kept repeating a good five minutes before Tetsuya came back and said that he got one.

"HOW?!", they all exclaimed.

"Well, I was kind of pushed forward by the crowd until I reached the front, then I left some money on the counter". 

With that being said they had Tetsuya buy the rest of the sandwiches for the team and they made their way back towards the coach and the second years. 

"Wow, I didn't expect you guys to get any, congratulations. Well then go ahead and eat it", Hyuuga said as he looked proudly at the first years. They were all shocked for a moment before Tetsuya took a bite and all you could see was sparkles. 

A couple of days pass by as the team practiced some more to prep for inter-high. What they didn't realize was that they were going to get an unwelcomed guest.

...

After the first three matches which they all won, Riko decided that they should practice in the pool. In the girl's locker room you can see Sakura and Riko getting changed. Riko wore two-piece, while Sakura stayed covered up with a large black t-shirt and a pair of leggings that went down to her ankles.

"Sakura, why are you so covered up?", Riko asked out of curiosity.

"I don't like showing my body", she replied. 'Ah she must not have anything then' Riko thought as she sighed in relief. At least she wasn't the only flat-chested one.

They both walked out and saw that the guys were already in the pool. For some reason, the guys looked disappointed. 

With Riko's orders, they started practicing for an hour non-stop.

Everyone was doing footwork and muscle training. After the hour past, she finally decided to let them take a break. 

With that being said an unwelcomed guest came in with her two-piece that didn't hide much as she made her way towards the pool.

As soon as she came into view all the guys started ogling her. 

"Momoi?", Tetsuya was the first to say.

"Hi Tetsu, I've missed you so much", Momoi said in her soft voice that both Sakura and Tetsuya were used to.

"Umm...who are you?", Riko asked.

"Oh well Miss barely B coach, I'm Tetsu's girlfriend". Everyone on the team started to feel a little bit of jealousy. 'Kuroko you lucky bastard', they all thought. 

"No, she's not", Sakura said out of nowhere. 

"Oh, Sakura didn't see you there. I see you're still covered up as usual", Momoi said with a little bit of pain in her voice because she knew the reason why.

"Yeah, I guess. But I missed you Momo".

"And I missed you too", Momoi said as she went to hug the smaller girl.

With that being said the team got to know a little bit about Momoi and the past that she had with the twins. Overall it was an interesting scene to watch as Momoi told embarrassing stories of both Tetsuya and Sakura.

...

The inter-high came and went for Seirin. Ultimately they lost to Aomine which led to their downfall. Tetsuya and Kagami have been avoiding each other. Tetsuya was the one that was the most affected by Aomine's actions. Aomine used to be Tetsuya's light, and he shined very brightly despite his dark complexion. Not only that, but he failed to follow through with the promise he made with Momoi.

Even with Sakura's information on the Touou Academy basketball team they still couldn't defeat them because of Aomine's raw talent. It was a hard match to watch as she saw her brother become utterly useless when the team needed him the most. Before the match, Tetsuya told the team of his past with Aomine and Sakura filled in the gaps of his story. She heard the pain in her brother's voice as he talked about the good times that happened in the past. 

The day they lost to Aomine's style of basketball was the day Sakura declared that she would do everything in her power to make sure that the same mistakes don't happen again. With that in mind, she worked herself and contacted everyone she knew that could help her. She didn't care who's feelings got hurt in the process, all she cared about was her brother's happiness.

...

A few days pass by when finally their center came back from rehabilitation. Kiyoshi Teppei. From Sakura's research, he was named one of the uncrowded kings that got injured during a match his first year.

It was refreshing to see him. In Sakura's mind, he reminded her of a dog, of course just like Nigou. The fact that her brother found him and decided to him amused her.

Kiyoshi was a bit of an oddball, he was aloof at times and his naiveness had no end.

Two weeks pass by without any incident and summer vacation rolled around which meant extra practices for Seirin.

This year the coach and the captain decided to do half the training at the beach and the other half in the mountains.

...

The first day of practice began, Sakura learned the day prior that Riko did not know how to cook to save her life, but Kagami did. With that in mind, Sakura was the one put on cooking duty because no one wanted to die and her brother only knew how to make hard-boiled eggs.

The training camp went on without a hitch besides the fact that Seirin ran into Shutoku High also practicing there. It gave them a great opportunity to play practice matches with the other team.

As the days went by both teams improved significantly.

It was currently the evening of the third day, Sakura was sitting by the beach as she watched the waves crash against the sand. 

Midorima made his way towards her.

"You know, it's not safe for you to be out here by yourself", he said as he sat down next to her.

"Well, I missed you too Mido", she replied with as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"How have you been?", she asked him after a few minutes of silence as they basked in each other's company.

"I've been good, but I've also been a little on the edge lately. Akashi contacted me the other day telling me about Murasakibara not taking part in the finals".

"That's a bit odd for him, but then again I can never tell what he's thinking about most of the time. I can only assume that Momo also told Aomine that he couldn't compete either. Knowing him he most likely caused a ruckus", she said with a snicker

"It's a bit ironic how you say you can't read him, but you're the hardest one for all of us to understand. It's easier to understand Kuroko than it is to try to grasp what you're even thinking about."

There was another blanket of silence as they listened to the waves. 

"You know you only ever show your soft side to the rainbow group", she said as she smiled.

"Well, it's only because I care about the rainbow group dummy".

The conversations after that were them reminiscing on the past and how much they missed it. What they didn't notice was that both their teams were watching them, listening to them as they spoke and laughed. Before both teams decided to leave they heard an interesting conversation between the two.

"Do you still like him?", Midorima asked out of nowhere. "Every time we talk you avoid his name as if he'll curse you if you ever spoke of it".

"Yeah I do, I like him a lot. He's sort of the reason why I decided to let my hair grow out", she said as she held the strands of her hair gently.

"You should tell him someday, it might surprise you".

"Mido you know I can't do that", she said as she got up holding her hand out to pick him up too.

"It was fun talking to you again, truly I missed you and your lucky items", Sakura said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. 'It isn't fair, why couldn't I have fallen for you Mido', she thought sadly as she looked back to where they were just sitting.

"Mido would've been a better choice than you Sei", she whispered to herself as she made her way to her room.

...

Soon the weeks rolled by and their first official match for the winter cup came. Kagami had an eventful day two days prior to their first official match. He ran into his brother Tatsuya. They played a short match until it started to rain down. 

Their first match was against Josei High School. The match started off a bit complicated because Seirin is known as the school that starts off slow, but they beat their opponent using the information that Sakura gathered for them.

Their next match was against Seishinkah, with the obvious victor being Seiren.

Then they faced off against Shutoku which resulted in a tie.

Their final match was the most difficult for them because the first years learned about what that team did to the second years. The match was hard to watch as the other team played rough. They attacked all of Kiyoshi's weak spots even slamming an elbow against him. It was disheartening to watch, but in the end, Seirin won fair and square.

Finally with all their matches over they gained a spot to compete in the winter cup. 'Finally', the twins thought. 

With the victories, as a reward, they decided to rest and recover at a hot springs inn.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of self-harm, attempted rape, assault, and the usage of curse words.

Previously: With the victories, as a reward, they decided to rest and recover at hot springs in.

The hot spring was a blessing for both the males of the team and the two females. 

The males enjoyed relaxing their stiff muscles after two consecutive days of battling against strong opponents. Hyuuga ended up scolding the first years for wearing a towel around their waist and Kagami for wearing swim trunks in a hot spring. It all made sense when Kagami explained himself. He's never been to a hot springs before. 

"Kids from abroad", Hyuuga said as he shook his head. "Fine then first years, wash your upperclassmen's back", Hyuuga said as he pointed towards his back. Kagami not knowing what he was doing grabbed a brush that was meant for cleaning the floor and swiped it down Hyuuga's back. By the looks of it, the boys were having a fun time. Tetsuya officially turned into cotton candy because he was covered in bubbles as he washed Nigou. Hyuuga just couldn't catch a break because not a second later Kagami brushed down his back with a scrubbing brush.

As if rejuvenated from hearing the girls the guys try to peak. Kiyoshi warns them not to do it. Tetsuya, on the other hand, was dying. He was feeling dizzy from spending too much in the water. Izuki asks Kagami to take Tetsuya somewhere so he doesn't end up fainting from the heat. 

Both Koganei and Hyuuga sigh as they say in unison, "Our peeping specialist is gone".

Immediately Izuki replies with "that's not how his misdirection it works".

Before Kagami and Tetsuya could officially walk out the bath, Tetsuya says something that sent shivers down all their spines, even the ones that weren't trying to take a peek.

"My sister is on the other side, if I find out that one of you guys saw her naked, I will send an ignite kai towards your baby makers and I will make sure to use excessive force" with that statement he walked out with Kagami in tow. There were still a couple of brave guys that attempted to take a peek. Izuki had officially lost hope for the team.

Koganei was trying to convince Izuki and Tsuchida to take a peek, but after what Tetsuya said they wanted to avoid that and besides Tsuchida had a girlfriend. 

Out of nowhere, Riko appears behind the boys that were trying to take a peek. 

"You seem to be having fun, let me join too", she said with a smile. When she left you could see the boys lying on the floor of the hot spring. The only one that wasn't beat up was Kiyoshi.

Finally some relaxing time for the girls. Sakura was faced away from Riko because she didn't like showing her body to other people, not with what happened to her in the past.

"Unbelievable", Riko said with a sigh. 

"Boy's will be boy's Riko", Sakura said with her back towards Riko. Not a minute later another body joins the two girls. 

"Mind if I sit next to you", the girl politely says.

"Go ahead", Riko replied. 

As soon as the girl entered she sighed. That's when they both realized who it was.

On the boy's side, they were greeted with members of the Touou basketball team laughing at them saying how lively they were.

Kagami and Tetsuya were outside near the vending machine. Tetsuya laying down asked Kagami for a sports drink. He felt uneasy as if something bad was going to happen for some reason.

"They're sold out, I'll go out to buy it", Kagami states and all Tetsuya does is nod his head. 

Both the girls and the boys realized that Touou was also there. 

They explained why they were there and it was because they were practicing nearby. They just happened to decide to relax in the hot springs. They told Seirin not to be so tense.

Out of thin air, Aomine gives Tetsuya his sports drink and chooses something from the vending machine which surprises Tetsuya. He immediately gets up.

"It's been awhile Tetsu".

"Aomine".

The girls weren't fairing any better than the boys.

"Ah it feels so good, my shoulders have been so stiff lately, of course, Riko wouldn't understand, right Sakura? I'm so jealous", Momo says with no shame in her voice. 

"Shut up and what do you mean right Sakura?", Riko says as she covers herself. 'Is she not flat?', Riko thought. 

"Sakura why are you faced away?", Riko finally asked after a long awkward silence.

"I umm...don't like showing people my body", Sakura said shyly. 

"Sakura it's fine, we're all girls here", Riko said trying to coax her to turn around. Sakura didn't want to do it, she didn't want her to see how disgusting she was.

"Sakura, it's fine, you'll be fine, he's not here", Momo says in a soft tone that makes her feel relaxed, but at the mention of him, she stiffened up. Slowly she turned around and faced me, both the girls could tell that she was uncomfortable as she tried to cover herself, but failed.

"Sakura you're so well endowed, how are you able to hide it?", Riko asked in shock. Like the girl is literally the full package deal man.

"I wrap my boobs and wear my brother's clothes to cover myself, I don't like how I look", she answered and Riko guffawed, now that she mentioned it, she really didn't see Sakura in female clothing most of the time, if not all.

"Sakura you are literally gorgeous, your stats are out of this world, why are you hiding such a pretty body?", Riko kept asking questions and Sakura didn't like it one bit. 

"Riko I think it's best if you stopped asking such personal questions", Momo said in a cold tone as Sakura looked at them with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I didn't realize", Riko said sincerely as she looked down in shame. 

"It's okay, umm...I feel like I have to tell you the story because I see you as a friend now and friends don't really hide anything from each other. Momo tells me everything that's for sure", Sakura said a little bit above a whisper as she softly smiled.

"Story? You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable".

"It's fine, let's see, if I choke up a little Momo will pick up the story. So this happened when we were second years at Teiko. There was this member that was a regular on the basketball team his name was, well is Shogo Haizaki. He was very violent and ruthless, he didn't care about anybody's feelings, all he cared about was himself. When he was still a regular, the other regulars now known as GoM would never leave my side. They made sure that someone was always with me whether it be my brother or Momo as long as I wasn't by myself, it was okay. I didn't understand why at the time were they always with me, but it felt nice. They were my friends and it's always better to be with friends than to be alone. Usually, they would take turns being with me to make sure Haizaki didn't do anything to me. On Monday's was Murasakibara, Tuesday's was Kise, Wednesday's was Aomine, Thursday's was Midorima, and Friday's was Akashi. Of course, my brother was with me every day. 

On a Wednesday which was Aomine's day, he didn't show up on time. I waited inside the gym as I do every day. My brother texted me saying he was going to be late because he has classroom duty that day. I texted him back okay and waited for Aomine, but he didn't come. As I waited I heard the gym doors open and immediately I started scolding Aomine for being late, but the thing was it wasn't Aomine, it was Haizaki. At that moment I felt a cold shiver down my spine as we made eye contact. I knew immediately that I had to get out or else something bad was going to happen, the gym was completely empty because on Wednesday's everyone practiced with the second string members in the second gym. As I tried running towards the door Haizaki grabbed my hair and harshly pulled me towards him", Sakura let out a shaky breath as she continued.

"He slammed me against the wall and whispered vulgarly in my ear about how he had wanted me to be alone for so long, how he longed to ruin me, and how he wanted to have his way with me. At that point, I was screaming and crying. I didn't know what was going to happen to me as he slid his right hand under my school uniform, he started touching me in places where even I have never touched. I was scared. I thrashed in his arms and kicked him, but he punched me in the face and gut. It hurt so much and I felt so helpless as I screamed", Sakura stopped she couldn't do it, she couldn't keep going. She looked towards Momo with bleary eyes and nodded.

"Continuing on from where Sakura left off, I was on my way to the gym with the rest of GoM to grab some equipment for the new members of the second sting when we saw Aomine and Tetsu walking towards the gym. At first, I thought it was odd how Sakura wasn't with them, then it dawned on me, she was in the first gym by herself. Immediately I shouted at them to start running as I started running towards the gym. When we got there we heard screams, and I started to shake. I tried opening the door, but it was locked from the inside. The screams got louder as we tried to force our way in, then finally Muraskibara was able to ram his body into the door as we all burst in. And we saw it, the scene in front of us. It was a mess, Sakura's school blazer was ripped, her face all bruised and bloodied, she kept screaming as Haizaki bit her shoulder, that was when Tetsu screamed like a madman and ripped Haizaki off his sister. Everyone saw red that day as I watched Murasakibara lift Haizaki up from his blazer and threw him across the gym. Midorima and Akashi were the only other two brave enough to approach a now sobbing Sakura, by now Tetsu already took his blazer off and covered his sister. I looked over at Haizaki and noticed that he was beaten bloody as Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara made their way towards Sakura. I was the only one that stood still shocked by what I just witnessed. By the time Sakura finally calmed down we had taken her to the hospital to make sure that bastard didn't do anything else", Momo stopped she couldn't continue. She choked back a sob as she stared at Sakura sitting across from her. 

"I guess I can finish it then, after getting checked at the hospital, the doctor told me I had two fractured ribs, dislocated jaw, and a fractured collarbone. Nothing else happened that day, I guess I can celebrate keeping my innocence. But things weren't the same after that. I started distancing myself from everyone because I just felt so disgusted in myself. The only person I could blame for putting me in such a situation in the first place was me anyways. If I had been stronger, if I had been faster I could've escaped. That's all, I know it's sad, but I'm over it. I had amazing people with me who helped me through my worst nightmare. I felt loved and protected.", Sakura finished as she stood up, that was when Riko noticed all her scars, starting from her breast going towards her stomach, and finally her thighs. Self-harm scars that were slowly, but surely fading. The scars were a huge contrast to her pale body, you didn't even have to be paying close attention to notice them. 

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I didn't know", Riko said as she stood up too. All the girls decided it was time to get out of the water and get changed. When Sakura got to the basket where she left her clothes she noticed that her bandages were gone. It was at that moment she felt dread and panic. She couldn't breathe, she felt trapped. Her only sanction of self-worth was gone even though she knew she put it in the basket. The other two girls watched as she threw everything in the basket onto the floor. They were both concerned, as they heard her labored breathing.

Only in a long towel, she ran out in a panic rush to find her brother. She needed her brother. Both girls ran after her, the difference was the other two girls were dressed.

With bleary eyes, she saw him talking with Aomine. 

"Tetsuya", was the only thing she could let out before full-blown crying.

Tetsuya noticed his sister was only in a towel immediately went to cover her body before he could do that she threw herself at him as she cried even harder. She clutched onto his shirt as if it was her lifeline at the moment. Ever since that day she was never the same. 

"Hey, I'm here, you're safe now", he whispered in her ear as he sat them down on the bench.

Aomine felt extremely guilty because he knew exactly why she was crying. He took off his Touou jacket and covered her with it. He sat next to the twins and put his hand on top of her head and started to slowly rub it to calm her down.

"Sakura!", both girls screamed as they looked at what was in front of them. Sakura curled up trying to hide her body against Tetsuya, while Aomine stared off into the distance with a scowl on his face as he rubbed Sakura's head. If they didn't know any better it looked like two brothers protecting their sister.

"Sakura, we found them", Momo said as she held up the bandages. Sakura looked up and saw what Momo was holding, at first she reached out to grab for them, but Tetsuya stopped her. 

"No, you need to stop doing that. The last time we went to the doctors, they said that the bandages were bad for you. They constrict you're breathing", Tetsuya said as he held his sister's hand.

"I know, but it's not easy".

"Go get dressed then come back", he said as he let go of Sakura, but she held onto his hand. "It's okay, I'll be here", he reassured her and she nodded. She got up and made her way back to the room which she ran out of. She put on her clothes which consisted of her brother's light blue t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Ever since that incident, she stopped wearing feminine clothing.

As she walked out of the bathhouse, she made her way to her brother only for her to run into somebody. As she looked up to apologize she stopped. Standing in front of her was none other than Haizaki. She immediately screamed and tried to run off, but again before she could he grabbed her hand.

Luckily for Sakura, Kagami was walking past them and noticed the situation. Without thinking he punched Haizaki and helped Sakura.

As more tears streamed down her face, she went back to her brother and sat next to him. Tetsuya felt the dread as she clung to him even harder than before. 

"What happened?", he asked Kagami as Kagami handed his sports drink.

"Some guy was hitting on her and she looked scared, so I helped her out", Kagami said with a shrug. 

Around the corner, Haizaki walked towards them with a smirk. "It seems the little slut found another boy toy", Haizaki said. Sakura stiffened up and she tried to make herself smaller. 

"Haizaki, you bastard. Get the fuck out of my face", Aomine said as he stood up. 

"The slut has you wrapped around her fingers and you don't even realize it".

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I shove my fist so far down your throat you'll think I actually stuck my dick in it and fucked you raw", Aomine said with so much hate you would think he was going to murder Haizaki.

"Oi, oi, don't say that", he said as he stepped closer and closer to Sakura. 

"Stay the fuck away from her", Tetsuya said as he covered his sister and all Haizaki did was laugh.

"Geez, you don't have to be so anal", he said as he turned and walked away.

There was a moment of silence as they all watched his retreating form. The breath that Sakura was holding finally release itself. 

"That bastard I'm going to kill him", Aomine said as he started walking to where Haizaki went. But before it he could make it far Sakura grabbed his hand and shook her head. 

"Dai, it's fine. Let it go", she said.

"I'm sorry". Aomine apologized, but she knew the reason why. 

"I've forgiven you a long time ago dummy", she said as she laughed. "I'm fine now. Besides, why are you even here?".

"The members wanted to come", was all he said as he walked away. He was mad at himself for not being there that day. Mad at the fact that he came late. Even though she had forgiven him, he couldn't forgive himself.

"You should forgive yourself", she said watching his retreating form.

"I'll do that when you can find me an opponent that is worthy of my time", he said looking back with a smile.

"Wait for me Aomine", Momo said as she ran after him, but before she could disappear behind the corner she turned around and said something that made them excited.

"Since I like Tetsu and Sakura, I won't hold back this time".

With that being said, let's check on the guys.

The guys decided to have a friendly competition with the Touou basketball team, but they soon found out that their first match was with Touou because of the special bracket that allowed both Shutoku and Seirin to compete.

'This is going to be hard', they all thought, not realizing the conflict that was going on outside.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about it.


	5. Chapter 5

After yesterday's events, Sakura decided it was best if she changed her ways just a bit. She stopped wrapping her breast as per her brother's request and she also started wearing her own clothes again. The shift in change was going to be hard for her to get used to, but she can do it. As long as she had her brother and the support of her teammates, she can do anything she put her mind to.

Today the team was practicing in the mountains as Hyuuga said. After yesterday's confrontation with Touou, the members were tense.

"Okay, looks like everyone's here", Hyuuga said.

"Umm...excuse me, Kagami has been missing since this morning.", Tetsuya said.

"Kuroko you're bedhead is crazy", Hyuuga exclaimed. 

"It's fine, starting today we'll be practicing without Kagami", Riko said as she walked out with Sakura. Today Sakura was different, she had her hair in a high ponytail, dressed in an overcoat to keep herself warm from the cold. 

Before they could start walking towards the mountains, the coach directed them to the indoor court. All the boys were surprised to see her father waiting for them. 

"Well, it seems you guys are all here. My daughter asked me to come. I came to make you stronger", he said to all the guys.

But out of nowhere, he pulled out a gun, and instinctively Sakura grabbed Tetsuya's hand and hid behind him. 

"Step forward if you saw Riko naked yesterday", he said with a visible tik mark on his face. All the boys shivered in fear. 'He has a gun', they all thought.

"Come forward now and I'll kill you painlessly with a single headshot".

Koganei started stuttering out words of nonsense that sounded like "we tried to peep, but it wasn't her". 

"Now listen I'm the only one that is allowed to see her naked", Riko's father said sternly which earned him a smack in the head by his daughter.

"Like hell", she said.

"But Riko-tan, you said you'd marry daddy when you were little", he said which earned him another punch.

"Pfft", was all they heard after that as Sakura laughed clutching her stomach. All the boy's blush because of how cute she looked.

"Okay so take your shirts off", he said.

'This seems familiar', all the boys thought. Sakura went to stand next to Riko which surprised because again Sakura had the same low presence as Tetsuya. All the boys took their shirts off and Riko's dad started analyzing them. 

"Well they're not bad, your stamina and muscles need some work. I need you guys to split up into two groups, you'll be playing cops and robbers for about three hours, afterward, the losers will practice footwork. I'll let you off with double practices".

Sakura flinched when Riko punched her dad again. 'She's kind of violent', she thought.

"They improved a lot physically, but they're still stiff", Sakura said with an approving nod. As if just noticing her now Riko's father jumped back in shock.

"Yes, exactly".

"You can't just build muscle, you need to use them. By running in the mountains it's a perfect way to improve that", SAkura said. 

"You sure do know your stuff kid", Riko's dad says with a nod.

After three hours the boys made their way back to the courts. As they all gathered around Riko and her father.

"I'll tell you what you need to do by next month. Riko showed me a video of your opponents, they're an aggressive team of strong players who focus on individual skill rather than team play. At first glance, they're the opposite of you guys. However, if you ask me their team play is better than yours. They emphasize team play, but they still do it. The most important thing is for everyone to always be aiming for the basket. That's what makes a team, but just being friendly isn't being a team.", with that Riko's dad went into each member's weaknesses to help them see what they needed to do to improve.

After a bit of practice, Saura finally asked where Kagami was and the coach simply replied with America. 

"Wait, America? He went back to America?", she exclaimed with surprise.

"I learned about this last night, to be honest", Riko said as she grabbed onto Tetsuya's head as hard as she could. "Seriously you first year's are always doing whatever you please". 

"Ouch, coach that hurts", Tetsuya said as he tried to get free of her demon claws.

"Okay then, now that explanations are over let's go back to playing cops and robbers, the sling team has to practice double", with that being said they all made their ways outside again.

With Sakura, Riko, and Riko's father in the gym, Riko asked an important question.

"What do you think of Kuroko?".

"Sorry, but as for him, I give up. I've never seen a player like him in my life, he's absolutely an extreme outlier. It's a bit embarrassing to say, but I have no idea how I'm supposed to teach him, but I did tell him one thing. In the future, he'll be faced with a wall and it's up to him to see how he overcomes it".

Sakura hung her head at what Riko's father said. She knew her brother was strong, but it was only a matter of time before he reached his limit. He's only good at passes and once his misdirection runs out, he's the most useless player on the court. He's like a double-edged sword, beneficial for the team, but at the same time, he's their downfall.

... 

Seirin wasn't the only school practicing hard. 

In America, Kagami was playing street basketball with a couple of his old friends.

In Kaijou, Kise was learning how to play as a team rather than by himself.

In Shutoku, Midorima was practicing with Takao to improve his three-pointers.

In Yosen, Murasakibara was practicing harder than any of the members would've expected him too. See the gentle giant hated losing the most. He was fired up, especially after Kagami's taunts.

In Rakuzan, Akashi was sweating more than usual. if you paid close attention, you could see the glint in his eyes. Akashi trained the hardest out of the members. Sakura remembers one time when he said that winning was just like breathing. Victory wasn't something he sought for. It was a natural part of his life.

In Touou, Aomine decided to shoot some hoops in one of the street courts. 

They were all looking forward to the Winter Cup.

...

The day finally came, Tetsuya and Sakura walked out the door after saying their goodbyes to their parents. Today Sakura was in a pair of form-fitting high waisted jeans and she paired it with a plain white t-shirt. It was a bit hard to style herself to be more feminine, but she was trying her best.

They walked hand in hand as usual. Sakura could tell that Tetsuya was excited.

Riko was currently mad because Kagami missed the opening ceremony.

"Ne, Tetsuya did you get the message too?", she asked her brother and he nodded. 

"Excuse us, can we step out for a bit", Tetsuya said to Riko. 

"I told you not to wander off", she said as she pulled out her paper hitter. 

"Yes, but...we've been summoned", Sakura said to save her brother from his impending doom.

"Summoned?", Kiyoshi asked.

"We're going to go see Akashi". With that being final Tetsuya and Sakura walked out of the stadium to meet up with Akashi and the rest of GoM.

They slowed down as they reached the group. 

"What's this Tetsu and Saku, you guys have a babysitter now?", Aomine asked as he twirled the basketball in on his pointer finger.

"Minechin, you've got Sacchin", Muraskibara replied while he chewed on his chocolate bar. "Satsuki's got nothing to do with this".

"Any way Midorimacchi, why do you have scissors?", Kise asked sounding a little worried.

"It's obviously my lucky item, you idiot", Midorima replied with as he opened and closed the scissors. "It's dangerous though. I wish you wouldn't walk around with them out like that", Kise said moving a little bit away from him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting", the twins said in unison.

'Wha...I can feel the pressure from here, are all the members of Gom here? Damn, I want to go home' Furihata thought as he hid behind the twins.

Kise's phone started ringing. Not even a second later Aomine complained about how annoying the ringing was.

"Is it Akashi?", Aomine asked.

"It's a text from a fangirl", he replied sounding shocked at the fact that a fangirl got a hold of his number. 

"Go die", Aomine said.

"Huh, Midochin, let me borrow those scissors", Murasakibara said as he struggled to open up the bag of chips he had with him.

Midorima sighed as he said no.

"What?", Murasakibara said in a whiny tone. "Kurochin, Sakuchin do you have any?", he asked the twins and they both shook their heads.

'Who carries scissors on them at all times anyway?', Sakura thought with a laugh.

"It's not funny Sakuchin".

'They're speaking normally, but the air feels so heavy', Furihata thought.

"Why's the guy who summoned us here the last to arrive?", Kise asked no one in particular.

"Ther's no need to be upset. That's just how he is", Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up.

After a few more minutes of waiting Akashi finally showed up. Sakura stiffened as she looked at him. She hasn't seen him in such a long time. He looked good.

"I apologize that I've kept you waiting", Akashi said. Hearing his voice made the butterflies in Sakura's stomach go wild.

"Akashi", Tetsuya said.

"What?", Furihata stared at the figure on top of the staircase as he looked down on all the members.

'That's the captain?', Furihata thought.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Atsushi, and Tetsuya. I'm glad to see you again. I'm deeply moved we were all able to meet like this. However, there's someone here who doesn't belong. I wish to speak only to my former teammates right now. Sorry, but could you leave?".

'I want to, but my feet aren't moving'. Everyone gathered there noticed how Furihata was shaking. No one disobeyed Akashi's orders except for a select few that he allowed.

"Furihata..", Tetsuya said, but all of a sudden there was a hand on his shoulder. Furihata looked back and noticed it was Kagami.

"Well, you're no fun. Don't exclude us", Kagami said. The twins looked back with a shocked look on there faces.

"Kagami!", Furihata said excitedly. 

"I'm back, we can talk later. First, you're Akashi, huh? Glad to meet you". Kagami said.

'What is this idiot thinking', Sakura thought as she was mentally panicked. Anyone who provoked Akashi ended up hurt one way or another. She looked up at Sei and froze. The look in his face said that Kagami was not going to make it out of this uninjured.

Everyone that used to be on the Teiko basketball team felt sorry for the idiot.

"Shintaro, could I borrow those scissors?", Akashi asked and Midorima mentally cursed.

"What are you going to use them for?", he asked.

"My hair is annoying me. I've been wanting to trim it", Akashi said as he took the scissors.

"But, first, you're Kagami, aren't you?", he asked as he walked up to Kagami. Sakura knew what was going to happen before anyone could react she hugged Akashi from the back to prevent him from hurting Kagami, but it was too late. Akashi had already lifted his hand and thrust it towards Kagami. Luckily for Kagami because of his quick reflexes, he was able to move in the last second, but the scissors still managed to graze his face. 

"Kagami!", her brother gasped in shock. Her heart was beating wildly as she pulled Akashi back a little.

'You're kidding, right?! He was really trying to hit him', thought Furihata.

"My, I'm surprised that you were able to dodge that. In light of that display of grace, I'll forgive you this time. However, there will be no second chance. When I tell you to leave, leave. In this world, winning is everything. I've never lost at anything before, and I never will. I show no mercy to those who oppose me, not even my parents", as Akashi said that Sakura slowly let go of him and moved away. In the end, she couldn't do anything, but at least she got to hug him.

Akashi used the scissors to cut his hair after he finished speaking.

"Well then, I'll be leaving. I just wanted to say hello to everyone today.", he said as he handed the scissors back to Midorima.

"Huh? Don't be ridiculous, Akashi! You summoned us just for that?", Aomine exclaimed

"No, I actually wanted to confirm something, but after seeing your faces, I realized there was no need. No one had forgotten our promise. Everything's fine, then. The next time we need will be on the court", with that he turned and walked away. Everyone decided it was best if they left too, but Sakura wasn't done with Akashi just yet. 

For some odd reason, she felt braver than usual. 

"Sei!", she called out making everyone stop in their tracks. Everyone watched as she walked up the steps and stood in front of Akashi, then out of nowhere she grabbed his jersey and pulled him in for a kiss. As their lips connected everyone stared at them wide-eyed because not only was Sakura kissing Akashi, but he was kissing back. After a couple of seconds, she pulled away staring into Akashi's eyes. 

"Don't forget our promise, dummy. I want my Sei back" she said as she stepped back. Her face was beat red as she looked at him. He licked his lips and smirked. 

"Oh, I didn't forget, but I never lose Saku". he said as he pulled her back into a short, but sweet kiss that held all their pent up emotions they have been holding back since middle school. 

"You'll lose, I know you will because Seirin is a strong team," she said as she pulled away from him. She walked back towards her brother and grabbed his hand. The twin duo including the two others made their way back to their locker room.

If the others weren't there to witness what they saw, they would've thought it was a fever dream. It was like the old Akashi was back, but only for a split second that he was with Sakura. Their relationship was weird, to say the least. One person was always chasing the other. It was like a cat and mouse game that dragged everyone around them in. The Generation of Miracles didn't believe in the light at the end of the tunnel, but after seeing the display, they slowly walked back towards their own respective locker room with a new hope.

"You know you didn't have to do that", Tetsuya said to his sister. He was protective of her, but he knew about her weird relationship with Akashi. They both had feelings for each other but never confessed. It was a game of chase and whoever loses get's the reward, but for them even if one of them lost, they were both rewarded.

"I know, but I missed him a lot and for some odd reason I just felt so brave. You know now that I think about it, that was my first kiss", she said as she places to fingers against her lips. 

"He's crazy", Kagami said while shaking his head.

"Yeah, he is", the twins said in unison.

They finally reached the locker room and got changed.

Tetsuya stepped out for a bit leaving his sister and Kagami alone.

"You know, he's crazy right?", Kagami asked her.

"Yeah, but he wasn't always like that", she replied as she looked at the clipboard she had in her hand. Then there was silence. 

Her brother came back and said it was time. She looked at Kagami and he looked a bit off. Tetsuya noticed too.

"Akashi had me at a loss, but that's all", Kagami said as he got up. There's no point thinking about a guy, we're not facing yet". 

The word yet made Sakura smile. She did more research on all the GoM and she was not going to hold back any more information. This will be an all-out war and she was going to be the queen that led Seirin towards certain victory because that's what queens do. 

'Oh it's on', she thought with a smirk. Her brother noticed her smirk and knew instantly what she was thinking. This was going to be fun.

...

The team walked out to cheers and applause which they weren't used to.

"Gather round everyone, before we start I have information to reveal", with that being said the members gathered around Sakura.

"Okay, where do I begin? If by chance there is a one on one with Aomine, Kagami, as soon as you see an opening I want you to go against him. Tetsuya, if Aomine manages to catch your passes I'm telling the coach to pull you out. We don't need a weak link and I know that you're not weak, but today I have a gut feeling that you're going to run into a wall", she said not holding back. The team listened with baited breaths, they were too scared to breathe because of how tense the atmosphere was. This was serious. She respected each and every member, but this is war, there was no time to think about feelings just yet. When her brother runs into that wall she will be there to help him. 

On Touou's side, Momoi was watching the team gather around Sakura. "Mhm it seems she's not holding back anymore", she said to Aomine. 

"Wait, she was holding back?", Aomine asked. Never would he have thought that she would ever hold back.

"Yeah, when it comes to coming up with the best strategies and plays, she is a master at them. Her father is a researcher so she loves researching, just as much as she loves strategizing. This is a bit scary, to be honest. We might actually lose...just kidding", Momo said with a smile. Of course, she was ready too, but for some reason she was scared.

Back to Seirin, Sakura kept dishing out the member's weaknesses. 

"Aomine doesn't have weaknesses in his play if I'm truly being honest. He's the strongest of the Generation of Miracles and the more he plays the better he gets. He leaves no holes for anything, that's where Tetsuya will come in, no matter how you think it'll work since Tetsuya is the weakest member putting him against Aomine would be a disadvantage to us. Tetsuya will be using his vanishing drive, I know it'll be hard because Aomine is used to his presence, but you'll see. The one weakness I was able to pick out is the fact that because he thinks he's so strong he doesn't go to practices. Not only that, but he doesn't use team play which is a big no-no in basketball. Aomine will never pass the ball no matter how difficult you make it for him, he will find another way to score. Yesterday, I'm sure you all looked at the stats I gave you for each team member. 

Starting with Aomine Daiki: Physical Ability 10/10, technique 10/10, stamina 8/10, mental strength 9/10, special ability 10/10. Ryo Sakurai: Physical ability 6/10, technique 8/10, stamina 7/10, mental strength 7/10, special ability 8/10. Kosuke Wakamatsu: Physical ability 10/10, techniques 6/10, stamina 10,10, mental strength 8/10, special ability 5/10. Shoichi Imayoshi: Physical ability 6/10, technique 9/10, stamina 8/10, mental strength 9/10, special ability 6/10. Last, but not least Yoshinori Susa: Physical ability 8/10, technique 8/10, stamina 8/10, mental strength 7/10, special ability 5/10. 

As individuals they are great. I was able to do more research and got their team stats, Offense 10/10, defense 8/10, bench strength 10/10, height 8/10, teamwork 4/10. Obviously, their teamwork is lacking, but that doesn't make them weak. They're strong as individuals, but as a team, they can fall apart. You guys may be lacking in the defense and height department, but you make it up with you're offense and teamwork. You guys are not weak, but you're opponents aren't either. Do not underestimate them because when that happens things will start to fall apart" with that, the referee said it was time.

"Now get out there and have fun, everyone!", Sakura said with a smile.

"Wow Sakura, you never fail to amaze me, you did all this by yourself?",Riko asked.

"Well, of course, there was a reason why all the other middle school basketball teams hated me. They said I was an empress at strategies, a lot of the games GoM played used my strategies. I took each person's strength and put them against someone that was their equal. The games the GoM played when they scored over a hundred points utilized my strategies. I'm sorry for holding back so much from the team but don't worry from now on, this is an all-out war and Seirin will be the victors".

...

Even though the game started a second ago both teams were already going gun-ho. The thought process of the players could be read by their coaches.

"They're trying to gain the first point", Furihata said.

'This is odd, why did Sakurai just shoot the ball like that, obviously it wouldn't make it', Sakura thought, but then the dots connected as she witnessed the alley-oop. Shit, did I read it wrong? She asked herself. Damn Momo, she mentally cursed. Not only was this a battle between the teams, but it was a battle between Momoi and Sakura. 

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you guys want more.


End file.
